Cold
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: April thought that sitting like that with Donatello would be weird...but it wasn't. She was comfortable. He was comfortable. She found a channel they could both enjoy, sat back and relaxed. Donatello adjusted himself so she could lean against him comfortably and the two sat in content silence as the show played in front of them.


Something tickled April's conscious and slapped her out of the dream world. Did she have to go to the bathroom? No...that wasn't it. She blinked sleepily and wiped at the river of drool that escaped her lips and turned over in her bed.

The red head closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep. She had been having a pleasant dream, too...but the longer she stayed awake the more she honestly forgot what it had been about.

The teenager tossed a few more times before sighing and kicked the covers off. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the make shift nightstand in her bedroom in the sewers and had to stop herself from groaning. It was only five in the morning. On a Saturday. Life was cruel.

April sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Well, if she couldn't get back to sleep, she might as well find something to do. She opened her door and peered into the dark hallway. She slid through the opening and clicked it shut gently, not wanting to wake her mutant friends who had had a long night of patrolling.

The red head walked by each of the turtles' rooms, tip toeing as she did. Raph's with all the Wrestle Mania crud on the door, Mikey's with stickers of pizza and other foods, Leo's with a Space Heroes poster...she slowed down when she began to pass Donatello's.

Naturally the turtle's door had pictures of formulas, math jokes and the like all over its surface. April cracked a smile. Everything about him was math and science. She had never met anyone as passionate for the subject before her dad. Dad...April's smile dropped.

April moved to knock on the door but stopped. Was he awake? What would she say? She was bored and needed company? The teenager shook her head and dropped her fist, heading towards the living room. She wasn't going to make him suffer with her.

The teenager walked into the wide space and her mouth opened in surprise. The T.V was on and the light from a random show lit up the space. Had she forgotten to turn it off when she went to bed? No...the boys would have turned it off if she had.

April approached the T.V and found a bored looking Donatello sitting on the floor, controller in hand. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. His mask and gear had been long ditched and the red head wondered if he had been having trouble sleeping like her.

"May I join you?" She said, finally breaking the silence.

The ninja only nodded, a small smile on his lips. April returned the smile and sat down on the couch, pulling her knees closer to herself. It was much chillier out there than how it was in her room. She imagined how snug everything was and considered going back. But glancing at the turtle who had gone back to flipping through channels, she knew she should probably stay.

"Cold?"

"What?"

"Are you cold?" He pointed at how she held her knees.

"Oh...ugh...sort of. I keep forgetting the sewers aren't exactly meant to be heated like a house."

Donatello nodded and motioned for her to come to him. He opened his arms to her and April felt a blush creep onto her face.

"Oh, it's okay, Donnie. I'll be fine."

"April, your skin has goosebumps. I know I'm not the warmest guy around, but I don't want to see you sit there and freeze under my watch. So either grab a blanket or come here."

April stared at him before finally creeping over and being allowed to be pulled into Donatello's arms. Her body fell into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and protective embrace that brought her comfort.

Donatello handed her the remote and rested his chin on the top of her head. April thought that sitting like that with Donatello would be weird...but it wasn't. She was comfortable. He was comfortable. She found a channel they could both enjoy, sat back and relaxed. Donatello adjusted himself so she could lean against him comfortably and the two sat in content silence as the show played in front of them.

April yawned half hour later and felt her body begin to drift, eyes drooping shut. She knew she should say goodbye and go back to bed...but she was too comfortable to move. She snuggled her head into his arm and began to doze. A smile tugged at her lips. She thanked herself for waking up when she did and was glad that she was able to put aside her stubbornness for once and surrender from the cold and into Donatello's arms. She never felt more safe before in her life. And with that, she drifted to sleep.


End file.
